Confessions
by Yuuhi-Kurenai-san
Summary: KakaxIru Oneshot. Iruka tiene algo q decir a Kakashi... pero a veces las palabras sobran y da paso a acontecimientos...dejadnos Rev!


Esto es un Oneshot** Kakashi x Iruka**, espero que os agrade ha sido **Made in Rikku** (Sasu chan ) y yo, **Kurenai,** dejadnos comentarios, onegaiiii!

Naruto pertenece exclusivamente a Masashi Kishimoto, pero si fuera nuestro... sería hard yaoi todo el tiempo! o

Bueno a leer se dijo!

* * *

**CONFESSIONS**

Él solo recuerda una y otra vez aquella luz cegadora que irradió el cuerpo de su maestro haciéndole caer de espaldas al suelo y tapar sus ojos con su antebrazo. Al abrirlos para volver a mirarle, ya todo había acabado en cuestión de segundos...

El cuerpo sin vida del maestro Yondaime era colocado en el suelo delicadamente por Gamabunta, que había sido invocado ayudando así a completar el sellado del demonio de 9 colas dentro de un pequeño bebé.  
Unos segundos de un silencio ensordecedor que al peligrís le parecieron minutos y el crujir de los escombros removidos por el fuerte viento, algunos gritos casi inaudibles en la lejanía anunciaban noticias...

La majestuosa figura del kyubi había desaparecido, sólo quedaba la gigantesca y grotesca rana con su inconfundible pipa y katana que en pocos segundos también de volatilizó dejando una extensa masa de humo.

En ese corto espacio de tiempo no pudo su cabeza procesar todo lo que había ocurrido, sólo se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia la figura de su maestro que poco a poco era rodeada de ninjas y se iba haciendo el silencio tb en las voces de la lejanía a medida que se acercaban los demás compañeros.

El joven jounnin sintió un vacio interior, un peso en el pecho que casi no le daba para respirar... era soledad. Había vuelto a perder otra persona importante... No quedaba nadie con él...

En el amanecer, llovía después del funeral del cuarto hokage, volvió a el cenotafio donde estaban los nombres de sus amigos, compañeros y familiares, y ahora también inscrito el nombre de su maestro y admiración.

El joven Kakashi, había experimentado situaciones muy dificiles en su vida a su corta edad, y ahí estaba otra vez ese sentimiento de soledad y desamparo, aunque estubiera rodeado de gente...

Contemplaba cada dia en silencio la piedra, durante minutos, incansable, imaginando y recordando una y otra vez las historias de esos nombres grabados, el como habían llegado hasta ahí.

Alguien le contemplaba casi a diario desde una distancia prudencial, cuando Kakashi por fín acababa su visita obligada diaria en el cenotafio, se adelantaba y posicionaba en el mismo lugar que el otro había dejado libre.  
Así durante meses. Así durante años. Siempre en la sombra, siempre siguiendo sus pasos. Sabía q compartía el mismo sentimiento que otra persona, no se sentía sólo.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Casi había llegado la hora de que llegase al lugar. Iruka sentado a la sombra de un árbol escudriñaba celoso cualquier llegada de alguien, esperando que ese alguien fuera el peliplateado jounnin.  
Habían pasado unos años. Iruka era chuunin, por lo tanto seguía en la academia, progresando para un día, poder llegar a ser maestro de futuros genins. Kakashi por el contrario, era conocido por sus grandes habilidades, ya era anbu.

Sus cuerpos habían crecido desde entonces, eran jóvenes adolescentes. La mitad de las veces, Kakashi sentía la presencia de Iruka aunque este estubiese mañosamente escondido, y al ser descubierto,  
salía para compartir unos momentos de charla delante de la piedra que hacía que compartiesen ese sentimiento de soledad.  
Se contaban sus logros, fracasos, sus quehaceres cotidianos... de alguna manera habían llegado a conectar y sentían el uno por el otro cierto deje de confianza.  
Había momentos de silencio, donde las palabras parecían carecer de sentido, sólo hablaba el sentimiento mutuo, normalmente era Kakashi el primero en romperlo e irse del lugar, despidiendose amablemente de su amigo con la excusa de tener algún tipo de misión o recado.

Iruka siempre quedaba sólo recordando las palabras y gestos de su amigo en aquel melancólico punto de encuentro para ambos, que se había convertido en cómplice de un sentimiento que comenzaba a despuntar y que todavía el moreno no sabía muy bien qué era pero lo sentía muy dentro y latía fuertemente.  
---------------------------------------------------------------

El simpático y despreocupado jounnin de pelo plateado había calado hondo en él, lo recordaba a menudo, pensaba que necesitaba hablar con él, pero Kakashi hacía tiempo que no aparecía por el cenotáfio.  
Iruka pensó que seguramente estaría muy ocupado e iría en otro momento y por eso no coincidían como siempre.  
Decidió buscarlo primero por la aldea, preguntando por él, hasta que acabó llegando al edificio donde se reunen los jounnins.  
Y después de una búsqueda incansable, deshalentadora -pues pensó no encontrarlo- ahí estaba él.  
Sentado como de costumbre despreocupadamente en uno de los sofás del edificio, sin ninguna compañía mirando por la ventana contemplando los tejados y el cielo de la aldea.  
Iruka, tras haber encontrado el motivo de su búsqueda sonrió satisfecho a la vez que un color rosado cubria las mejillas de su piel morena, se acercó caminando hacia donde se encontraba Kakashi y se sentó frente a él.  
"Estube buscándote" le confesó al peligrís. Éste sonrió feliz bajo su inseparable máscara a lo que su compañero desvió la mirada sintiéndose abochornado.  
"Y... ¿Cual es el motivo por el que me buscabas?" Iruka volvió a mirar a Kakashi timidamente, se sonrojaba a ratos, se arrascaba la nuca nervioso y le costaba mirarle más de un segundo y medio seguido.  
"Bueno, el caso es que... necesito que hablemos" consiguió decir.  
"Está bien" dijo levantándose "Te invito a unos dangos en la tienda de siempre y hablamos¿Te parece bien?" dijo con la amabilidad de siempre, Iruka le sonrió, y salieron juntos a caminar hacia la tienda.  
-  
En el lugar había bastante gente, estaba repleto.

Tomaron una mesa para dos y se sentaron uno frente al otro. Kakashi sólo pidió un té, posicionó sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa y observó en silencio a Iruka que estaba enfrente suyo distraído mirando el ondeante humo de su té.  
"¿Tan interesante parece esa taza de té¿De que querias hablarme?" - Las palabras de Kakashi le sacaron de su ensimismamiento estaba tan nervioso... no sabía por donde empezar.  
"Bueno... yo hace mucho que no te veo por el cenotafio, me empezaba a preocupar"- Iruka seguía no miraba a Kakashi, seguía perdido en la taza de té por mirar algo que no le pusiera nervioso.  
"Iruka... ¿Te preocupas por mi?" - El aludido sintió un escalofrío al oir la voz de Kakashi con ese tono tan sensual y serio.  
"Yo... Bueno, Yo... No..." - Las palabras se le amontonaban en el cerebro y en la boca, la taza de Kakashi se había enfriado, la de Iruka estaba por la mitad.  
El moreno, con la espalda totalmente recta en su silla, expectante, inquieto, tenso... Kakashi sonrió para sí mismo al comprenderlo. Se levantó urgándose en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón azul, Iruka levantó la mirada observando la esbelta figura de su compañero que dejaba el dinero al dueño del local.  
"Salgamos de este sitio. Hay demasiada gente" - Iruka cabeceó afirmando la propuesta de Kakashi y salió tras de él.  
"¿Donde quieres que vayamos?" Le preguntó siguiendo su rápido paso.  
"Eres muy impaciente, sigueme y lo verás cuando lleguemos" Kakashi volvió a sonreirle y a Iruka se le revolucionaba el té dentro del cuerpo.  
Durante el camino Iruka seguía sin saber donde le dirigía Kakashi, pero se moría de ganas por llegar donde fuese.  
De pronto un edificio de unas 3 plantas. Kakashi caminaba y volvía a meter su mano en el bolsillo contrario buscando algo, se tanteaba los bolsillos y abría cremalleras del chaleco, hasta q por fín sacó unas llaves plateadas y las movía en su dedo girándolas.  
Iruka seguía en silencio tras de él, pero esta vez más inquieto y sorprendido, seguramente era la casa de kakashi, esto era demasiado para él.  
Por suerte era el primer piso. Kakashi entró la llave y abrió la puerta estirando el brazo en ella. Hizo un gesto haciendo pasar primero a Iruka.  
"Con permiso" Dijo el educado moreno. "Vivo solo, así que no tienes a quien pedir permiso" Sonrió de nuevo "Por favor siéntate comodamente, ahora vuelvo"  
Le instó a acomodarse en uno de los sillones de un pequeño salón, muy recogido y confortable.

Iruka observaba los detalles de la casa, interesado en todo lo de Kakashi, miraba sus fotos colocadas en marcos, detalles decorativos por toda la sala, todo extrañamente muy pulcro y cuidado, teniendo en cuenta lo despreocupado de su dueño. "Ya estoy aquí, siento haberte echo esperar" Iruka volvió su linda cabecita hacia la puerta por donde salía Kakashi con una bandeja y dos vasos de algún tipo de bebida fría caminaba descalzo con su pantalón negro y su chaleco negro sin el incomodo chaleco verde de bolsillos. No llevaba el protector sólo su ojito cerrado dejando visible la cicatriz del mismo.  
"Hemos caminado bastante, supongo que estarás sediento"  
"Kakashi¿Porqué diablos pones dos vasos si tú no lo pruebas?" Le dijo intrigado.  
El peligrís quedó sorprendido por la pregunta de su invitado, levantó sus hombros y se echó hacia atrás del asiento.  
"Jamás me quito la máscara delante de nadie, a no ser que esté solo o con alguien a quien tenga confianza" Estas ultimas palabras sentaron un poco mal a Iruka que miraba ahora atónito a el otro "Perdona, no quería decir que no tenga confianza contigo... solo es que sin ella me siento un poco desprotegído como desnudo... es difícil de explicar, lo siento" con estas ultimas palabras el corazon de iruka dió un vuelco y se sintió culpable de pedir más a los sentimientos de Kakashi cambió su gesto de sorpresa a uno de tristeza. Bajó su mirada y relajó los músculos de su espalda.  
"Kakashi..." "Humm?" El aludido levantó la cabeza atendiendo a la llamada de su invitado. Iruka sintió que el bochorno que sentía horas antes se había perdido, y tomó todo su valor para mirar frente a frente a Kakashi. Se acercó lentamente hasta situarse muy cerca del peligrís que le miraba con su ojo visible de forma sorprendida sintiendo una extraña velocidad en sus palpitaciones.  
"¿Me dejarías desnudarte para mi?"- Iruka se sonrojó, pero no perdió ni un solo detalle de la vista que tenía de Kakashi.  
Éste se sorprendió durante unos segundos conteniendo casi la respiración ante la inesperada reacción de su tímido amigo.  
Iruka al ver que no era respondido, levantó su mano derecha y deslizó suavemente un dedo por la cicatriz del ojo de Kakashi.  
Éste recobró su respiración acompasadamente, se volvió casi un suspiro que sonaba por su nariz, dejando sus dos ojos cerrados.  
Curioso, el moreno siguió bajando y persiguiendo las formas de la máscara de Kakashi, por todo su contorno entre su piel y la tela... se sentía tan suave... Iruka observó los ojos cerrados de Kakashi y su gesto relajado, lo que le dió a pensar que no se sentía disgustado ante sus roces.  
Entonces prosiguió investigando con su tímida curiosidad, separó su mano de la máscara abrió la palma estirando todos sus dedos frente a los ojos cerrados de kakashi... volvió a acercar su mano para acariciar su cara... primero titubeó un poco y retiró la mano antes de rozarle, pero luego tocó con las yemas de sus dedos su mejilla, subia muy lentamente por su sien, hasta comenzar a acariciar su suave cabello, primero sólo con los dedos... luego colocó su mano en la nuca del peligris enredando sus dedos en los cortos cabellos de esa zona... Kakashi sintió un escalofrío y abrió sus ojos... los dos... mostrando incluso su sharingan a lo que Iruka se impresionó y soltando su cabello, se separó un poco de él.

"Perdon... lo siento... es que..." Iruka comenzó a ponerse de nuevo nervioso, Kakashi había abierto sus dos ojos casi sin darse cuenta, se percató de que había vuelto a poner tenso a su amigo, así que colocó el dedo indice en los labios del moreno, para relajarle y hacerle callar... fué acercandose a su rostro hasta tenerlo a escasos centimetros de su cara ante la mirada expectante de el otro.

Iruka había vuelto a inquietarse, los dos estaban sentados casi estirados en el mismo sofá y de pronto sintió un brazo de Kakashi enlazarse a su cintura, mientras que la otra mano, la que lo había echo cayar sus palabras inconexas previamente, se colocaba en la gomilla que ataba su largo cabello tirando levemente, haciendo que su castaña y lacia melena cayera por sus hombros gracílmente.  
Kakashi lo miraba tan profundamente en aquel momento... El moreno comenzó a sentir calor y como sus mejillas se arrebolaban tomando un color carmesí. Sus ojos brillaban mirando a Kakashi de forma inquieta, se movían excrutando su cabello, y su iris color café... con los labios vibrando levemente, entreabiertos por lo extasiado del momento que le brindaba... el peligrís bajó su mirada a los rojos y carnosos labios de Iruka mientras acariciaba y apartaba los mechones de sus mejillas tirando de ellos levemente... tímidamente, y sin apartar la mirada del moreno, levantó la mano que descansaba ciñendo la cintura de Iruka a la suya, deshizo el agarre haciendo un poco de espacio entre ellos... sólo unos escasos centimetros.  
Iruka tragó saliva nervioso, y Kakashi esperó unos segundos frente a él, en silencio... Sin dudarlo un segundo más, Kakashi levantó su chaleco negro dejando paso a su torso, sus brazos, y por ultimo sacandolo por la cabeza dejando también su rostro desnudo.

El más joven abrió sorprendido sus ojos al ver el blanquecino cuerpo y rostro de Kakashi, como nunca antes lo había imaginado.  
Escrutaba todos las formas de su cara; sus ojos se movían a una velocidad frenética admirándole como si ese momento fuese a pasar en un segundo... cuando sintió de nuevo como Kakashi alargaba su brazo, aprisionó entre sus dedos las puntas de su flequillo y acercarse a él rozando su nívea nariz por su cuello... el moreno sintió una oleada de calor a la que seguían multitud de escalofríos y sensaciones que no podría describir ni en mil años.  
"Ahora que me tienes así como jamás me ha tenido nadie... ¿Vas a echarte atras, Iruka?" Le susurró sensualmente al oido a lo cual Iruka no pudo ni responder.  
Sólo un tímido y ahogado suspiro en su garganta... cerró sus ojos y buscó los labios de Kakashi mientras éste le instaba a levantarse del sofá. El joven Umino, soltó del agarre a Kakashi y éste se levantó, tomando de la mano a el moreno que le siguió rapidamente hasta lo que parecía el dormitorio del peliplateado jounnin. Las pisadas por el pasillo de la casa cesaron y cayeron los dos juntos en la cama del dormitorio. Kakashi, sorprendido por la pasión que el moreno le profesaba, cayó en la cuenta de que estaba bajo él; observó desde esa posición como Iruka comenzó rápidamente a deshacerse de su chaleco azul de chuunin lanzándolo al suelo, entonces cuando éste quedó en la misma situación que él lo volteó rápidamente, quedando Kakashi sobre él para sorpresa de Iruka.  
"¿Qué ocurre?" - Se sorprendió el castaño sin dejar de respirar aceleradamente.  
"¿Qué era aquello que tenías que decirme?" Iruka se percató repentínamente en la fluidez de los acontecimientos , y en como había desvariado el asunto... aunque no le disgustaba en absoluto.

"Bueno pues... yo quería verte y decirte que... (se sonroja levamente) llevo mucho tiempo sintiendo cosas cuando estoy contigo... y me di cuenta del todo cuando deje de verte, pues... te echaba de menos y... porque tu a mi me... tu siempre me..." "...No creo que sea necesario contar la historia entera ahora, habrá tiempo suficiente más adelante..." - "¡Pero si has sido tú quien me ha preguntado! o Has arruinado el momento!" "Iruka..." el aludido miraba los labios de Kakashi mientras hablaba "no he arruinado nada, sino, mira como estás..." el joven de cabellos castaños levantó la cabeza de la almohada para mirar su entrepierna cosa que lo hizo sonrojar de bochorno... el peliplateado rozó con su dedo indice el miembro excitado que bajo los pantalones azules del joven palpitaba con fulgor. El afectado dejó caer de nuevo su linda cabellera en la almohada, Kakashi recorrió sus brazos hasta llegar a sus muñecas, y las colocó tras su cuello, dejando caer su níveo pecho sobre el curtido moreno del otro.

Teniendo a Kakashi tan de cerca, sentían uno del otro sus respiraciones. El jounnin estiró sus piernas entre las de Iruka, podían sentir las excitaciones mútuas chocándose... con una sola mano, tomó las muñecas del otro contra el cabecero de la cama.  
Comenzó por darle pequeños mordiscos en los labios, suaves lamidas por el contorno de la boca dejandole un brillo perlado... el moreno cerraba sus ojos sintiendo y dejándose hacer.

El mayor siguió bajando por su barbilla, besando su cuello, a lo que Iruka levantaba un poco la cara para que Kakashi profundizase en su recorrido, mientras dejaba salir algunos suaves resuellos de sus labios entreabiertos cerraba sus ojos ante la excitación que provocaba de las caricias de Hatake.  
"Ka...Kakashi..." Suspiraba el chuunin. "...ke me haces?" - gemia suavemente el moreno dejándose llevar por el placer.  
"Iruka..." - susurro el peligris - "eres tan inocente... me pones tanto..."

Kakashi comenzó a bajarle los pantalones a Iruka mientras le daba suaves besos bajando por su cuerpo, mientras Iruka hacía lo mismo con el jounin.  
Levantó la mirada y vio la morena cara de Iruka contorsionada por el placer, disfrutando cada beso, cada caricia, cada roze, dejándose llevar sólo por la pasion que embargaba a los dos en su primera vez...

Iruka entonces reaccionó y dio la vuelta, quedando Kakashi debajo y Iruka sentado sobre él a horcajadas.

-¿Que haces Iruka?- pregunto bastante sorprendido el peligris por la repentina emocion del momento.  
-Kakashi... ahora es mi turno... vas a saber quien es Umino Iruka...

Kakashi se dejó llevar. No podía despreciar esa fantasía hecha realidad: Él e Iruka solos, en su casa, en su cama, a punto de... cerró los ojos y se dispuso a disfrutar del placer que le brindaba aquella agradable tarde de finales de verano.  
Iruka metió la mano por debajo de los boxers de Kakashi, y comenzó a masturbar la erección del anbu, mientras éste tenia una intensa expresión de placer en el rostro, que sin ser tan moreno como Iruka, irradiaba la misma belleza, una belleza natural que solo se da en unos pocos.

Los dos estaban disfrutando como nunca en su vida mientras ya se masturbaban mutuamente, gemiendo cada vez mas fuerte,  
los gemidos de placer de cada uno ponían al otro aún con mas ganas.  
Iruka seguia masturbando al anbu cuando noto algo tibio que aumentaba de cantidad en su mano, a la vez que el peligris daba intensos gritos de placer.  
Los sensuales gritos de placer de Kakashi hicieron que el chuunin también se corriera, empapando los boxers de cálido semen.  
Se bajaron los boxers envueltos en frenesí de calor y sudor, mientras una debil brisa fresca de verano entraba por la ventana abierta del cuarto de Kakashi, dándoles un poco de frescor que enseguida se desvaneció, mientras el peligris y el chuunin sentían oleadas de placer y calor.

Justo cuando empezaba a terminar su orgasmo, Kakashi cogio a Iruka de las muñecas y lo ayudó a incorporarse, dirigiéndose a continuación hacia la pared, y puso la espalda del moreno apoyada en la pared un poco bruscamente.  
Se agachó, lentamente, recorriendo a Iruka con la lengua desde el cuello hasta llegar a su erección, y sin pensarselo dos veces empezó a pasar la lengua por toda la longitud del pene del chuunin, que no se había recuperado de lo anterior haciéndolo gemir de placer de nuevo, y a continuacion se lo metio en la boca.  
Al notar la lengua de Kakashi recorriendo y rodeando su pene, Iruka se retorcía de placer y no tardaría en...

"Kakashi... me parece que no voy a poder... más"- susurró entre gemidos de placer.  
Un golpe de la lengua del anbu le indicó que no le importaba (que comunicacion tienen estos chicos dios xD)

Cuando ya sentía que no podía aguantar mas, Iruka se corrió en la boca del peligris, llenándo toda la cavidad bucal de semen, mientras Kakashi soltaba un gemido de intenso placer, demostrando así lo mucho que amaba a Iruka, mientras el semen del moreno caía por las comisuras de su boca entreabierta. Kakashi pasó la lengua ansiosamente por alrededor de sus labios, bebiendo el líquido del chuunin totalmente embriagado de lujuria.  
Se levantó y con Iruka contra la pared: estaban preparados.

Con un gemido, el moreno pregunto:  
"Kakashi... de verdad"  
Kakashi lamió con su lengua y después besó el cuello de Iruka, y éste comprendio...

El peligris metió un dedo en la boca de Iruka, que lamio con deseo, y a continuacion pasandolo por su cuerpo dejando un camino brillante, lo metio en la estrecha cavidad, moviendolo en circulos.  
Mientras le besaba y mordía el hombro, haciendolo gemir (como gimen estos xD)  
Iruka también lamió un segundo dedo y esa vez sintió una punzada de dolor cuando el anbu los introdujo ambos en su cavidad, para despues volver a moverlos en círculo.  
Cuando Kakashi introdujo el tercer dedo, Iruka sintió un dolor mucho mayor que cuando tenía solo dos, pero igualmente aguantó hasta que su cuerpo se acostumbró plenamente.  
Y ahora venía el plato fuerte... si, estaba preparado, lo sabía... lo deseaban. El peligris esperaba, indeciso, hasta que Iruka le contestó:  
"Adelante, vamos..." - contestó mientras el pelo le caia por la cara suavemente.

Kakashi rodeó su entrada con la punta y luego lentamente empezó a entrar... lentamente, intentando no hacer daño al joven chuunin... intentado protegerlo del dolor. Una vez dentro, esperó unos segundos a que Iruka se acostumbrara, para luego moverse lentamente atrás y adelante, aumentando el ritmo a medida que Iruka gemía cada vez más fuerte.

El anbu alargó la mano y comenzó a masturbar nuevamente al moreno, provocando que se retorciera de placer y emanaran gotas de sudor callendo lentamente por su cuello.  
Kakashi aceleró el ritmo, ya no podía mas. Iruka notó algo tibio y el peligris notó líquido en su mano... siguieron masturbándose, el peligrís aceleraba más aún: aquel era el mayor placer de su vida.  
Al cabo de su segundo orgasmo, el anbu fue desacelerando el movimiento de sus caderas y el de su mano, dejándose caer a continuación los dos sobre la cama, Kakashi totalmente estirado e Iruka en posición fetal, abrazado al peligris, que jugueteaba con su pelo marrón chocolate.

"Kakashi... desde luego eres un tigre" - comentó Iruka "A ke si?..." ¬w¬ "soy una fiera en la cama"  
"Pero digamos ke al penetrarme no te has lucido mucho -O"  
"COMO KE NO! òwó! SI NO HE PARADO DE DARTE POR EL - Iruka tapó la boca de Kakashi (Le sale la vena xD"  
"Tu has oido hablar del ramen expres -O-? pregunto Iruka al ratito con tono de aburridin owo -No tomo mucho ramen, pero si... owo -Pues el ramen expres se prepara en 5 minutos, y el ramen bueno, en media hora, kukukukukuku ¬w¬ -¿Y...a qué viene eso? Oo -Que prefiero el ramen bueno al expres aunque tarde más-  
-KYAAAAA! -

Kakashi e Iruka comenzaron entonces a jugar por la cama, Kakashi le perseguía, el otro le pegaba almohadazos... hasta que la luz del amanecer iluminó sus cuerpos sobre la cama, demostrándose su amor: abrazados mutuamente en un sueño lleno de placer. Ya nunca volverían a sentir soledad...

..:-fIn-:..

Ke bonitooooo TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT oiss TTTTTTTTTTTTTT xD Bueno, ahora consta decir que este fic ha sido echo entre Kurenai y yo òwó (Rikku), en tres horas owo

Kurenai: Perdona, perdona! en más de tres horas! o

Esta dedicado a Nyu, por ser mi mejor amiga y apoyarme en to siempre òwó, por estar siempre a mi lado!  
y a Fati, por enseñarme el mundo del yaoi -babas xD-, por darme consejos para los fics y por presentarme a Kure y a Nyu!  
Os kiero a todas!  
Kurenai: Hombre! Ahora yo, ahora yo! (saltando desde lejos para llamar la atención)  
Pues lo mismo, a Nyu que le gusta mucho el KakaIru, besos wapa, a Fati q es la maestra! O Y yo personalmente a todo el foro de MangekyouRamen!  
Bueno, nos despedimos nOn Hasta otra! -Rikku y Kurenai-


End file.
